But if You Asked Me if I Love Him
by The Bitch Who Died
Summary: Phoebe has never been a very good liar. /or/ Denial. The 6th symptom of l-o-v-e. inspired by I'd Lie by Taylor Swift \One-shot/ sequel to Symptoms/prequel to When Romeo Steals the Wrong Heart because I can. [thundercest][implied max/phoebe] R


Fact: she can tell you his favorite color's green. Fact: she can tell you that he loves to argue, especially with her. Fact: she can tell you that he loves to sing. Fact: she can tell you that he dances alone in his "lair." Fact: she can (but probably won't because he doesn't like people knowing) tell you that he can play guitar. Fact: she can tell you that he throws jelly beans at her window when she's mad at him. Fact: she can tell you where he's ticklish. Fact: she can list all his quirks, like how his fingers twitch before he sneezes. Fact: she doesn't love him.

No, seriously.

. . .

Okay, maybe a little. But it's sisterly, she swears . . . You still don't believe her, do you? Well, she's telling the truth. Really.

How can you not believe her?

She's Phoebe Thunderman, she doesn't lie. That's his thing. And he always makes weird faces when he lies to her.

And maybe she does think those faces are just a little bit cute, she seriously loves him just like she should. Seriously.

* * *

The way she blushes & looks away when she runs into him after he gets out of the shower means _nothing._ Nothing!

It's just embarrassing to see her brother half naked now that they're 14. That's the completely reasonable & platonic truth. No, wait. Her feelings are familial, she swears. She's not mixing up her utterly genuine feelings with that "just friends" lie she tells most people when she's crushing on a boy.

She absolutely, 100% does _not _like (or possibly even love) her twin brother like that.

You try running into your cute twin brother when he's half naked . . . No, she did not just call him cute. You're imagining things.

* * *

They go go kart racing together. Alone. But it's not a date. That would be ridiculous. And she totally doesn't smile when she hears an elderly lady say they're a cute couple when they get a 2 seater go kart because she totally did not hear an elderly lady call them a cute couple. If she did, she would have corrected the elderly lady. But she didn't hear so she didn't correct.

Really.

And she does not think that the passenger seat she presses the gas pedal from is the most wonderful, beautiful thing ever because it's next to him. That would be stupid & illogical.

And, most importantly, she doesn't go on her toes to hug him longer than she should afterwards. Only people romantically interested in someone do that to said person. And she totally isn't romantically interested in Max. That would be weird.

* * *

She finds it cute in a funny way that they "got married" when they were little kids. Cross her honest heart & hope to die. She's not smitten by how sweet & romantic she thinks it was. And she seriously doesn't remember that he promised to get her a real diamond ring when they were old enough. It also doesn't make her heart skip 38 beats.

She hasn't been counting down the days until 18 since then.

How stupid would that be? They were 5 back then. He probably doesn't even remember it. Even if he did, unless they managed to hide that they're twins, they couldn't possibly _get _married. And even then, what are the chances that their parents would approve?

Not that she's ever thought about it.

* * *

She slams her door, locking it behind her. Stupid Max. Stupid argument. She falls against her door, tucking her knees in & plugging in earbuds. Shuffle. Skip, skip, skip, wait - "I don't think that passenger's seat," play.

She finds the lyrics pouring out of her, starting at an almost whisper. By the chorus though, "and I could tell you / His favorite color's green - " something hits her window. God. She sits quietly, listening to the song & the jelly beans thudding against her window. Eventually, she peers out. She can't stay mad at him.

But if you asked her if she loved him? Well . . . She'd lie.

* * *

Hold back that favorite or follow,

And trade it for a review,

It'll serve as feedback & motivation for my writing tricks,

And otherwise, I might just slap you.

- Queen Alison the Obstinate


End file.
